1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle interior assembly that includes a trim panel attached thereto. More specifically, the present invention relates to a trim panel that includes several stages of attachment that prevent complete detachment of the trim panel in response to deployment of an airbag.
2. Background Information
The inclusion of one or more airbags in passenger vehicles has been a safety requirement in vehicles for many years. In order to conceal the airbags, manufacturers have covered airbags with trim elements and trim panels that are at least partially detached upon deployment of the airbag.